Zombie Strike
Zombie Strike, alternatively stylized as Zombiestrike, is a series of Nerf dart, disc, and Super Soaker blasters that was released on August 4, 2013. Details The Zombie Strike line is mainly a "theme" for the blasters, with the blasters themselves overlapping with other lines and brands, such as N-Strike, N-Strike Elite, Vortex and Super Soaker. It is based on the zombie apocalypse genre of films, video games, and television series. There is no uniform color scheme; rather, there are several general color scheme types which depend in part on the type of blaster. A number of blasters have a "homemade, DIY" theme to them, featuring power and handtools built into their designs; others have a "cloth" mold built into the handle. Some blasters actually have the logos of other series sculpted on them; the Crossfire Bow and Sidestrike have the N-Strike Elite logo, whereas the Fusefire has the Vortex logo. In addition, the European market packaging is slightly redesigned compared to the United States market packaging and actually often features the logo of one of those other lines alongside the Zombie Strike logo, thus emphasizing the status of "Zombie Strike" as a completely distinct line. A YouTube mini-series expands on the story represented by the products, providing comical tips and scenarios for surviving a Nerf zombie apocalypse. History In November 2013, it was discovered that the Zombie Strike line would branch out to include other brands as well. The Super Soaker brand received its own version of the Zombie Strike line, starting off with a Zombie Strike twin pack of the previously-released Point Break. In August 2015, a photo of a pre-production SledgeFire appeared with an alternate title and an early Zombie Strike logo. What is also seen is the Zombie Strike title, however, it appears with the name Zombie Hunter. What this reveals is that at some point in the pre-production stage, Zombie Strike was under the title "Zombie Hunter". The Zombie Strike logo is also seen to be a Z in a green sphere. This could have been a temporary design because of how simple it appears to be. Color schemes With the exception of a few blasters such as the SledgeFire, which uses a teal color, the Zombie Strike series features a standardized color scheme of bright green, gray, and orange. Brown is also used, but later releases seemingly use it in their designs less and less. Products Blasters Product sets Accessories }} Super Soaker Sub-series Biosquad The Biosquad sub-series features blasters with the ability to fire both darts and water or Silly String-like Zombie Repellent. Micro Shots The Micro Shots sub-series features Jolt-like blasters molded to look like blasters from multiple series, including promotional Star Wars blasters. Revenge The Revenge sub-series features Super Soaker blasters that have the ability to fire both water and Infectizide. Survival System The Survival System sub-series features blasters that have the ability to be customized. Z.E.D. Squad The Z.E.D. Squad sub-series features re-released blasters with color schemes similar to that of standard Zombie Strike blasters. Blasters feature no performance change. Melee weapons produced by Perpetual Play Group were also released under the Z.E.D. Squad sub-series. Gallery horizontalZS.jpg|A variant of the Zombie Strike logo with the text positioned horizontally. ZStrikelogo.png|An older variation of the Zombie Strike logo, used from 2013 to 2016. f19de47d81da1b89189132d26df7c2b2.png|An older variation of the Zombie Strike logo, used from 2016 to 2020. Category:Nerf series Category:Super Soaker series